


Free

by TheBlackWook



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula Das Musical
Genre: Afterlife, Love Confessions, M/M, Majar Character Death tag only because they're already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: In the realm of the deads, can Van Helsing and Dracula let go of their past ?





	Free

He had imagined his death often. From very early on, he knew the path he chose would lead to an untimely end, one full of danger and suffering. He had been careless younger, letting Roseanne go the way she did, the event that began everything. But if he was honest with himself, the chase had no longer been about revenge for her, not for a long time. If he was honest with himself he remembered her name but her face, her voice, were all lost to him. Every memory had faded away to only give way to more bittersweet and somewhat darker ones.

Even after his death at the hands of Mina, the vampire had plagued his dreams, dreams of his green eyes, shining bright in the darkness, dreams of cold fingers on his cheek, dreams of a voice, his, unmistakingly, calling his name, calling him. Even after the death of the Nosferatu, Van Helsing had not been freed. On the contrary, his prison had grown smaller, more suffocating, with each passing day.

And now… Now he entered the realm of the deads a tired man, tired from the torture of these dreams that had never ceased. Now… Maybe now that nothing mattered, he could finally be free, he could finally abandon reason and logic within the realm of the livings. But could he ? He, who had lived so long following the cold and hard path of justice, of reason, could he truly be free even in death ? Could he truly let go of his chains ?

That’s when he saw him. Of course. Of course he would find him. Of course he would be there, waiting, looking at him expectantly. All hardness of the monster was gone from him, or so it seemed to Abraham. Or was it only that he had grown accostumed to his feautres ? He stopped in his tracks, lost. This was the moment. For once, the vampire stood silent, his eyes telling all he wanted to confess. The former hunter looked at him, not knowing what to do at all : here and now he could decide to finally be free of all of his demons, to let them go for good, let them stay with the livings. Could he ? This was taking a step into the unknown, listening to himself, to his own heart for once. Could he remember how to do this ?

He closed his eyes, his hands slowly trembling. Until long fingers, no longer cold, seized them, calmed them, soothed him.

« Look at me. » the voice was still hard, still strong, and yet, soft now.

Abraham obeyed to see a soft pair of eyes looking at him, waiting for him to take the final decision. The former hunter squeezed the vampire’s hands before letting them go to encircle the taller man of his arms. Finally. Finally he had chosen the path of freedom, the sweet release of abandonning reason behind him. Dracula held him tight, free too. Maybe, after a life of chase, death could offer them some truce and more. Happinness.


End file.
